


Lull me to sleep

by afangirlsplaylist



Series: Hold Me Through It [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, can't sleep, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/pseuds/afangirlsplaylist
Summary: Link can’t sleep and Rhett stays up to help him out.





	Lull me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinksLipsSinkShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/gifts).



“Hey, Rhett.”

Rhett groaned, reluctantly waking as he felt Link poking at his shoulder. 

“What, Link?”

Typically, they liked to have separate beds when they traveled, or preferably separate rooms if they were with their families. Yet out of sheer force of habit they never liked to spend more than they needed to, and sometimes settled for one king bed if it was a short trip. But it was times like these that made him wish they’d shelled out the cash. 

His annoyance faltered a little when his eyes adjusted enough to see a silhouette of Link’s frown. “You okay?”

“I can’t sleep.”

Rhett sighed and rubbed at his eyes sleepily. “Do you have a book or your meds or something?” 

“Already read a chapter.” Link told him, making Rhett sit up and give him full attention. “I’ve tried everything, man.” 

Rhett leaned over to turn their lamp on and get a proper look at Link, feeling concerned when he saw how dark his eyes were and how pale his face was. Judging from that and the book lying open in his friend’s lap, it didn’t seem like Link had slept at all. 

“Want me to stay up with you?”

Link nodded and tossed his book aside, sitting up a little more. “If you could.”

Instinctively Rhett pulled the smaller man closer to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. The gesture made Link instantly thankfully that the two of them didn’t sleep naked in hotels.

“You remember when I stayed at your house that night before my date with Amber?” Rhett asked. “And I was so nervous that I couldn’t sleep and ended up looking like shit when I saw her.”

Link snorted. “I kept telling you to shut up and sleep.”

Rhett laughed and grinned down at his friend, who was now resting on his arm with his eyes closed. “She still agreed to the next date.”

Link opened his mouth to say something but let out a whine instead, putting a hand to his head. “My head is going to kill me in the morning.”

“You definitely won’t be driving.” Rhett agreed.

They laid in silence, with nothing but the sound of ruffling sheets as Link squirmed and tried to get comfortable. Every so often his eyes would fly open and he’d lean in closer to Rhett, clearly more wide awake than ever.

“You want me to sing for you?”

He could sense Link’s reddening face without looking at it, knowing this was a touchy spot for Link. The shorter man didn’t like to admit it but he’d liked being sung to sleep for as long as Rhett had known him. Half the songs he knew, as well as his love of music - had been passed on by Sue singing to him. Singing together or being sung to was also Link’s favourite way to sleep when they went camping too, but they’d never done it while sharing a bed. 

Link didn’t seem to have the energy to argue because he closed his eyes again and settled himself more comfortably near Rhett’s chest. Rhett took that as a yes and began to sing.

_My love, there’s only you in my life  
The only thing that’s right_

Link chuckled quietly as he recognized the words. “Really?”

“Just shut up and sing man,” Rhett told him, nudging Link with his elbow till he sang along. 

 _My first love,_  
You’re every breath that I take  
You’re every step I make

They took turns with the male and female leads, singing until their voices got quiet and weaker. Finally, Link drifted off in the middle of a verse - falling silent as the relief of sleep finally hit him. Rhett didn’t have trouble following suit soon after, not bothering to move his arms from under Link’s head and over his chest.

It always was a favorite song of theirs. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments are love so please leave one :)


End file.
